


Fight

by MorganaNK



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.No copyright infringement intended





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

"Do you love her?"

Angel turned in the direction of the voice, it's owner hidden in the shadows.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Answer the question; do you love her?"

Angel turned back to watching Buffy in her window. "Yes I love her."

"Then why didn't you fight for her?"

"It wasn't that easy."

Bollocks! You love her and she loves you."

"Yeah right! I've seen her with Riley."

"That's nothing. She thinks about nothing but you. There is nothing else. Even when she's with him. It's always you."

"Do I know you?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

Those words were familiar to Angel. He'd spoken them to Buffy on the night they'd first met.

"So," the voice continued, "are you going to stand there or are you going to seize the moment?"

Angel squinted into the darkness. The voice was female but its owner was too well concealed from his vampiric gaze.

"You're taking a risk here. I could rip your throat out." he growled.

"Then do it; if it'll make you feel better. But it won't. The only thing that will is if you swallow that pride of yours, admit she was right and do something about it!" The voice was angry now.

"Right about what?"

"Love is fighting. It's hard and it's everyday. Wasn't that what she told you were running scared? Running scared again."

Angel growled again. The words cut through him, just as Buffy had with the sword when she sent him to Hell.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you're beginning to really annoy me!"

"Oh goodie!" The voice took on an almost childish glee and then just as quickly became serious again. "Makes a change from your usual."

"My usual?"

"Angst and brooding."

"What do you want from me???" Angel almost shouted.

"What do I want from you? You have to ask?? Jeez! For someone who's been around as long as you, you act pretty dumb." The voice now carried an incredulous tone. "I want you to wake up and realise what you have and do something about it!"

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"Nobody does something for nothing. I've learnt that much."

"Well I do. Call it a random act of kindness. Now, are we going to waste more time or are you going to go up there, sweep her into your arms, tell her that you love her and beg for her forgiveness."

"It wouldn't work.."

"Damn you Angel! If you won't even try then you don't deserve her. Crawl back to LA then. Go back to your brooding and your moping over what used to be and could have been. I wash my hands of you!"

"Stop! Wait!"

"Why?" There was bitterness in the voice.

"Do you really think it could work? That she would give me another chance?"

The voice was softer now. "Yes. She's never given up on you. Even when you were Angelus the love was still there. All you have to do is go to her. After that everything will fall into place. You have to try Angel. You owe it to her. You owe it to yourself. Love is fighting. It's hard and it's everyday. Remember that. Remember her words." "Thank you." Angel murmured.

"Just go!" the voice said. Angel began to walk away. "And be happy." it added under it's breath.

Turning, she walked away too. It was down to them now. She'd done her part…


End file.
